regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Another Conclusion (Part 2)
Another Conclusion (Part 2) is episode of The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited: Heroes Unleashed. Synopsis Mordecai is video chatting with Nate's Gang. Meanwhile, Dino Rangers and Ninja Rangers battle Dark Ninja, Ka-Ching, Fridgia, Ruby Dragon and Sky Scrapper. In a side story, Shadow Wendy is doing to Jane into Shadow Jane. Transcript *(This episode begins with Mordecai is video chatting with Nate's Gang) *'Mordecai': Oh, hello, there, Nate, what's up? *'Nate': (On Computer) Great. We were just helping Zim's Gang. *'Mordecai': You are? *'Sonic': (On Computer) Yeah. We need to get our own weapons. Just like Zim's Gang. *'Mordecai': Don't worry, Zim's Gang, I shipped some new weapons in the package for you. *'Classic Sonic': (On Computer) Alright, a package! *(They opened a package it is revealed to be a Physics Guns and Lightsabers) *'Tails': (On Computer) What kind a new weapons is that? *'Mordecai': That's a Physics Guns and Lightsabers. *'Classic Tails': (On Computer) Okay. Well, we gotta go. We gotta help Zim's Gang. *'Nate': (On Computer) Bye. *(Nate calls off) *'Mordecai': Bye. *(With Dino Rangers) *'Dino Rangers': Ha! *'Wind Rangers': Ha! *'Thunder Rangers': Ha! *'Red Dino Ranger': Tyranno Power, Red Ranger! *'Blue Dino Ranger': Tricera Power, Blue Ranger! *'Yellow Dino Ranger': Ptera Power, Yellow Ranger! *'Black Dino Ranger': Brachio Power, Black Ranger! *'Dino Rangers': Power Rangers Dino Thunder! *'Red Wind Ranger': Power of Air! Red Wind Ranger! *'Blue Wind Ranger': Power of Water! Blue Wind Ranger! *'Yellow Wind Ranger': Power of Earth! Yellow Wind Ranger! *'Crimson Thunder Ranger': Power of Thunder! Crimson Thunder Ranger! *'Navy Thunder Ranger': Power of Thunder! Navy Thunder Ranger! *'Wind Rangers and Thunder Rangers': Power Rangers Ninja Storm! *'Red Dino Ranger': We are... *'Dino Rangers, Wind Rangers and Thunder Rangers': Power Rangers! *'Dark Ninja': Show-offs. *'Red Dino Ranger': If the nine of us together... Then no one can possibly stand up to us! *'Red Wind Ranger': We can't lose! *'Dino Rangers, Wind Rangers and Thunder Rangers': Let's go! *(Dino Rangers, Wind Rangers and Thunder Rangers jump to the other side) *'Blue Dino Ranger': Thundermax Saber! *'Black Dino Ranger': Brachio Staff! *'Yellow Wind Ranger': Ninja Sword! *(Pollinator and Donkeyvac attacks Black Dino Ranger, Yellow Wind Ranger and Blue Dino Ranger) *'Donkeyvac': Huh? *'Pollinator': Straw men!? *'Blue Dino Ranger Super Dino Mode': Super Dino Mode! *'Yellow Wind Ranger': That's my Substitution Technique! Laser Blaster! *(Yellow Wind Ranger shoots Pollinator and Donkeyvac) *'Yellow Wind Ranger': Double Attack! *(Yellow Wind Ranger slashes Pollinator and Donkeyvac) *'Black Dino Ranger': Brachio Staff! Triple Fire! Strike! *(Yellow Wind Ranger, Black Dino Ranger and Blue Dino Ranger Super Dino Mode wipes Pollinator and Donkeyvac) *(Ka-Ching slashes Thunder Rangers) *'Navy Thunder Ranger': Navy Antler! *(Navy Thunder Ranger attacks Ka-Ching) *(Crimson Thunder Ranger and Ka-Ching are fighting each other) *'Ka-Ching': What? *'Crimson Thunder Ranger': Kabuto Illusion! *'Ka-Ching': That's not real. *(Crimson Thunder Ranger wipes Ka-Ching out of the picture) *(Blue Wind Ranger and Sky Scrapper are fighting each other) *(Fridgia slashes Yellow Dino Ranger) *(Ruby Dragon attacks Blue Wind Ranger and Yellow Dino Ranger) *'Fridgia': We did it! *'Sky Scrapper': The Vanishing Technique!? *'Ruby Dragon': No way! *'Sky Scrapper': I've got a bad feeling... *'Blue Wind Ranger': You should! *'Yellow Dino Ranger Super Dino Mode': Super Dino Mode! Don't underestimate us! *'Fridgia': Jeez! *'Yellow Dino Ranger Super Dino Mode': Just leave this to me! *'Blue Wind Ranger': Let's do this together! *'Blue Wind Ranger and Yellow Dino Ranger Super Dino Mode': Double Shot! *(Blue Wind Ranger and Yellow Dino Ranger Super Dino Mode shoots and wipes Fridgia, Ruby Dragon and Sky Scrapper out of the picture) *'Red Dino Ranger Super Dino Mode': Super Dino Mode! *'Red Wind Ranger': Ninja Sword! *(Dark Ninja disappeared and Red Wind Ranger and Red Dino Ranger Super Dino Mode slashes each other) *'Dark Ninja': Shadow Figure! *(Red Wind Ranger and Red Dino Ranger Super Dino Mode shoots Dark Ninja, but missed) *'Red Dino Ranger Super Dino Mode': You think we'll lose to you!? *'Red Wind Ranger': Let's unite our hearts, Conner! *'Red Dino Ranger Super Dino Mode': Yeah! Let's go! *'Red Wind Ranger': Alright! *'Red Dino Ranger Super Dino Mode': Now you'll see... *'Red Wind Ranger': Our true power! *'Red Wind Ranger and Red Dino Ranger Super Dino Mode': Double Break! *(Red Wind Ranger and Red Dino Ranger Super Dino Mode slashes Dark Ninja) *'Dark Ninja': Did you think that I'd be defeated by that? *'Red Dino Ranger Super Dino Mode': Guys! Time to go Trassic Power! Trassic Power, engaged! *(Red Dino Ranger transform into Trassic Ranger) *'Trassic Ranger': Sword of Triumph! *(Trassic Ranger slashes Dark Ninja) *'Trassic Ranger': Full Power! *(Trassic Ranger slashes Dark Ninja) *'Dark Ninja': You haven't finished me yet... *'Red Wind Ranger': What's with this guy? *'Trassic Power': Let's unite our power. *'Dino Rangers, Wind Rangers and Thunder Rangers': Alright! *'Dino Rangers': Z-Rex Blaster! *'Wind Rangers and Thunder Rangers': Thunderstorm Cannon! *(Thunderstorm Cannon and Z-Rex Blaster combine into Thunderstorm Z-Rex Blaster) *'Dino Rangers, Wind Rangers and Thunder Rangers': Thunderstorm Z-Rex Blaster! *'Red Dino Ranger': Aim! *'Dino Rangers, Wind Rangers and Thunder Rangers': Fire! *(Dino Rangers, Wind Rangers and Thunder Rangers shoots Dark Ninja) *(Dark Ninja is defeated) *'Red Dino Ranger and Yellow Dino Ranger': Alright! *'Yellow Wind Ranger': We did it! *'Dark Ninja': I'm not done yet... The Dino Powers have given me power! Don't underestimate me! Enlargement! *(Dark Ninja become giant) *'Black Dino Ranger': Brachiozord! *(Brachiozord arrives and released Hawkzord, Lionzord, Dolphinzord, Crimson Insectizord, Navy Beetlezord, Tyrannozord, Tricerazord and Pterazord) *'Red Dino Ranger': Alright! Let's go, everyone! *'Dino Rangers, Wind Rangers and Thunder Rangers': Right! *(Wind Rangers, Thunder Rangers and Dino Rangers hop on to their zords) *'Red Wind Ranger': Alright! Let's do this! *'Wind Rangers': Activate, Storm Megazord! *'Thunder Rangers': Activate, Thunder Megazord! *'Wind Rangers and Thunder Rangers': Activate, Thunderstorm Megazord! *(Storm Megazord and Thunder Megazord combine into Thunderstorm Megazord) *'Wind Rangers and Thunder Rangers': Thunderstorm Megazord! *'Dino Rangers': Activate, Thundersaurus Megazord! *(Tyrannozord, Tricerazord and Pterazord combine into Thundersaurus Megazord) *'Dino Rangers': Thundersaurus Megazord! *'Red Dino Ranger': Shane. *'Red Wind Ranger': Okay! We can't lose! *'Red Dino Ranger': Let's go! *'Red Wind Ranger': Guys, let's go! *'Wind Rangers and Thunder Rangers': Okay! Lion Blaster! *(Thunderstorm Megazord shoots Dark Ninja) *'Red Wind Ranger': Did you see that? That's the power of Thunderstorm Megazord! *(Dark Ninja attacks Thunderstorm Megazord and Thundersaurus Megazord) *'Blue Dino Ranger': Tricera Punch! *(Thundersaurus Megazord punches Dark Ninja) *'Red Dino Ranger': Let's see how you like this! *'Dino Rangers': Dino Drill Engage! *'Dark Ninja': Useless! Liga Spin! *'Red Wind Ranger': Dino Thunder! *'Dark Ninja': You're finished. Die! *(Someone threw a Power Spheres to Dark Ninja) *'Red Wind Ranger': Mammothzord! *'Black Dino Ranger': Eh? *'Blue Wind Ranger': That sound... *'Navy Thunder Ranger': The Lightning Riff Blaster? *'Yellow Wind Ranger': It can't be! *(They turned around to see Green Samurai Ranger) *'Green Samurai Ranger': Green Samurai Power! Samurai Ranger, full power! *'Black Dino Ranger': Cam? *'Crimson Thunder Ranger': You're... *'Green Samurai Ranger': As long as peace on Earth is being threatened... I can help you guys at any time. *'White Dino Ranger': Let's go! *'Green Samurai Ranger': Yeah! *(Green Samurai Ranger and White Dino Ranger hops on to Samurai Star Chopper and Dragozord) *'Green Samurai Ranger': Activate, Samurai Star Megazord! *'White Dino Ranger': Activate, DinoStegazord! *(Samurai Star Chopper transform into Samurai Star Megazord) *'Green Samurai Ranger': Samurai Star Megazord! *(Dragozord and Stegozord combine into DinoStegazord) *'White Dino Ranger': DinoStegazord! *'Yellow Dino Ranger': We're not finished yet! *'Blue Dino Ranger': You think that we'd lose to so little? *'Red Dino Ranger': We'll show you how we are! *'Black Dino Ranger': Everyone! *'Dark Ninja': That's merely a show of false courage. *'Red Wind Ranger': Alright! We'll send our powers to Thundersaurus Megazord! *'Blue Wind Ranger': Our... *'Yellow Dino Ranger': Powers. *'Crimson Thunder Ranger': Right. Blake, let's go! *'Navy Thunder Ranger': Okay, Hunter. *'Red Wind Ranger': Hur... *'Blue Wind Ranger': Ri... *'Yellow Wind Ranger': Cane! *'Crimson Thunder Ranger': Thun... *'Navy Thunder Ranger': Der! *'Green Samurai Ranger': Samurai! *'Dark Ninja': Whatever you're doing, it's useless! *'Red Dino Ranger': What's this? *(Thundersaurus Megazord summons a Power Sphere it turn into Serpent Sword) *'Black Dino Ranger': What's that? *'Green Samurai Ranger': This is the Hurricane Thundersaurus Megazord! *'White Dino Ranger': This is the moment that the Ninja Storm and Dino Thunder truly unite our powers! *'Red Dino Ranger': Alright! Let's go! *'Dark Ninja': I'll get you for that! Liga Spin! *'Black Dino Ranger': Now! *'Blue Dino Ranger': If the powers of Power Rangers are united... *'Yellow Dino Ranger': Then we won't lose to anyone! *'Red Dino Ranger': Let's go! *'Dino Rangers and Ninja Rangers': Megazord Multiply! *'Dark Ninja': Damn you all... *(Hurricane Thundersaurus Megazord slashes Dark Ninja) *'Dark Ninja': This is regrettable... *(Dark Ninja is defeated) *'Dino Rangers and Ninja Rangers': Yes! We did it! *(With Jane) *'Jane': Guh!!! Guh! Uahhh... Guh! W... Wake up... W... Wendy... *'Shadow Wendy': Gah!!! *'Jane': Agh... *'Shadow Wendy': Hah... *'Shadow Black Widow': To think that you'd actually get horny seeing your best friend suffer... you naughty girl... At this point... You're no no friend as far as she's concerned... You're an enemy that must be exterminated. She has become one of our loyal servants... *'Jane': Gah! Hah!!!! W... Wendy... *'Shadow Black Widow': Aww... what are we gonna do about you? I've got it! How about... If I just make you become Shadow Jane? *'Jane': Wha...? What are you saying...? *'Shadow Black Widow': Shadow Wendy. *'Shadow Wendy': Yes? *'Shadow Black Widow': You remember that Dark Charm I used on you? Why don't you go ahead and teach Jane all about it? *'Shadow Wendy': Yes... Shadow Widow. *'Jane': Guh!! *'Shadow Black Widow': Heh heh... looks like your legs have been damaged quite a bit, huh? *'Jane': Ah... Ahhh... I... I can't move my body... *'Shadow Wendy': Jane... We can be allies, again... Here... do you see how big my breasts have gotten? *'Jane': Ah... They're so big and soft... Wendy's breasts... *'Shadow Wendy': For the longest time... I've wanted to do with you, Jane... *'Shadow Black Widow': Heh heh... Looks like the darkness has touched her mind... *'Shadow Wendy': I see... There's a place deep inside my heart... *'Shadow Black Widow': That's it... just go with the flow and accept the invitation into the darkness... That wants to be with Wendy... Just like this... *'Jane': Ah... my head... *'Shadow Black Widow': From the looks of it... She's fully accepted the darkness into her... How wonderful it must be... for the friendship to Blossom... There! *'Shadow Wendy': Ah... Ahhh... Ahhhh! IT'S GROWING OUT!!! Ahah! They're growing out! They're wriggling their way out of me! Hah! Eek!! Hahhh! *'Shadow Wendy': Jane... I'll give you breasts just like mine, okay? *'Jane': Ugh!! Ahhhh!! Ah... Ahhh... Nnngh!!!!! Ah... *'Shadow Wendy': You're so cute, Jane... *'Jane': Ah... *'Shadow Wendy': Now... Look into my eyes... *'Jane': M... My head... It feels like it's melting... Ahh... I can barely think... who... am I...? Wh... What am I doing...? I feel... so good... Jane... You are a slave to the darkness... An avatar of darkness that induleges in the pleasures of the flesh... Doesn't it feel really good, right now? It's about to get even better... Don't worry about other people... All you need to think about is making sure you feel good... That's it... only think about feeling good... lust is all that you require... Disregard your senses... act according to your instincts... just like an animal... go wild... Jane, right now... I'm stuffing your breasts with juices that are filled with dark power... Well? You must want to let it all out, Don't you? My breasts are tingling as if they're ready to burst... I want to take them out... I want to take them out...! If you removes this... All of the juices inside will begin to spill out... And then... Those senses I told you about before will fly away ...A here we go... One, Two... Three!!!! *'Jane': Ahhhhh!! Ah... Ahhh... It... It feels like... My head is being shocked... Hahh... It feels so good... When the juices spill out... It's gonna make me cum... I... I just can't take it , anymore... *'Shadow Black Widow': Heh Heh Heh... *'Jane': Now that's the expression I wanted to see. Ahh... *'Shadow Black Widow': Heh Heh... *'Shadow Wendy': There... you snapped so marvelously... in that case... I suppose It's time... Hah... Uahhh!! For me to give you an extra thick dose... *'Jane': Ahhh!! Ahah Hah Hah!! *'Shadow Wendy': Guh! Ugh! Ahhn! *'Shadow Black Widow': Shadow Wendy... *'Shadow Wendy': Shadow Widow... *'Shadow Black Widow': You did very well for your first time... *'Shadow Wendy': Th... Thank you... so much... Ah! I'll definitely have to reward you, as well. *'Jane': Fuahhh! *(Shadow Wendy & Shadow Black Widow kiss on the lips) *'Shadow Black Widow': Aww... come on... Jane... How could you we yourself like that? You naughty girl... I guess I'll just have to plug you up. *'Jane': Ah! Guh! Ohhh! Nngh! *'Shadow Wendy': Hahhn! Oh, no! S... Shadow Widow! *'Jane': IT FEELS SO GOOD! Ahhh... Ahah... This is darkness... I'm going to become... Just like Wendy... *(Jane transform into Shadow Jane) *'Shadow Black Widow': Ahah! looks like you're growing some out of there, huh...? In that case... Why don't the wo of you get together... adn cum like crazy! Yes... I pledge myself to the darkness... I offer everything I have... My body... My heart... They all belong to Jane... I pledge my unwavering loyality to Jane from this day forward... *'Shadow Jane': Yes... Thank you... so much... Ahhhh! Hahhh! We are your faithful servants!!! Nnngh! Ahhhhn! *'Shadow Black Widow': Okay... Let's get going... Shadow Wendy. Shadow Jane. *'Shadow Wendy & Shadow Jane': Yes... Shadow Widow.... *'Shadow Black Widow': Well then... Who shall we break...? next... *be continued... Trivia *Mordecai gives Nate's Gang a Physics Guns and a Lightsabers. Physics Gun.jpg 34191d307f12157723d0a8bdf5c51bc3.jpg|Nate's Gang's Lightsabers Gallery 4 Dino Rangers.jpg 9 Rangers.jpg 20060829212441.jpg 20060829212529.jpg Blue, Yellow.jpg 3 Rangers.jpg Blue-Yellow.jpg Abare Yellow and Hurricane Blue.jpg Yellow flying, Blue.jpg Yellow flying.jpg Yellow flying 2.jpg 580full-bakuryuu-sentai-abaranger-vs-hurricaneger-screenshot (4).jpg Blaster, Laser.jpg Reds.jpg 20060829213400.jpg 20060829213410.jpg 580full-bakuryuu-sentai-abaranger-vs-hurricaneger-screenshot (2).jpg 04ta-24.jpg 04ta-25.jpg 580full-bakuryuu-sentai-abaranger-vs-hurricaneger-screenshot (3).jpg Triassic attacks.jpg 580full-bakuryuu-sentai-abaranger-vs-hurricaneger-screenshot (1).jpg 580full-bakuryuu-sentai-abaranger-vs-hurricaneger-screenshot (5).jpg 04ta-26.jpg Thunderstorm Z-Rex Blaster.jpg Thunderstorm Z-Rex Blaster 2.jpg Thunderstorm Z-Rex Blaster 3.jpg Thunderstorm Z-Rex Blaster 4.jpg 04ta-28.jpg 580full-bakuryuu-sentai-abaranger-vs-hurricaneger-screenshot (9).jpg Hawkzord.jpg 1024full-bakuryuu-sentai-abaranger-vs-hurricaneger-screenshot.jpg 1024full-bakuryuu-sentai-abaranger-vs-hurricaneger-screenshot (1).jpg Lion, Brachio.jpg Dolphin.jpg 1024full-bakuryuu-sentai-abaranger-vs-hurricaneger-screenshot (2).jpg Brachio.jpg Brachio 2.jpg Ptera-Hawk.jpg 580full-bakuryuu-sentai-abaranger-vs-hurricaneger-screenshot.jpg Thunderstorm, Thundersaurus.jpg 580full-bakuryuu-sentai-abaranger-vs-hurricaneger-screenshot (10).jpg Mammoth.jpg Green.jpg Green 2.jpg 20060829222431.jpg 04ta-31.jpg 580full-bakuryuu-sentai-abaranger-vs-hurricaneger-screenshot (11).jpg 580full-bakuryuu-sentai-abaranger-vs-hurricaneger-screenshot (8).jpg Power Sphere.jpg Thundersaurus, Sword.jpg 1024full-bakuryuu-sentai-abaranger-vs-hurricaneger-screenshot (4).jpg 580full-bakuryuu-sentai-abaranger-vs-hurricaneger-screenshot (12).jpg 3 Thundersaurus.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Specials Category:Specials on The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited Category:Episodes on The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited